You and Me together
by saphire131
Summary: A little time between Logan and Ororo and how they get to the next step in their relationship. Oneshots of my favorite couple,Goddess vs. Savage
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, well like I promised in my other story **_**What I Want **_**I will be making one-shots based on that story. You do not have to read the other story to enjoy my one-shots unless you want to know about the whole Jean thing if you don't then you will like my story, hopefully. One reviewer mentioned some ideas or concerns about it yes we will see Scott grow after Jean, and Jean will appear later with some revenge, but that will be its own big story not a small one-shot. And if you have any suggestions about some one-shots you would like to see I am all for it, I will remind you that Scott nor Jean cannot die before the next big story comes because I have my own plot line I am working with here. But anyway enough about that, I will now start my story.**

**~Grades ~**

Ororo sat at her desk in her class room. It had been a few months since the incident with Jean None of the student's really missed her, only a handful even new she was gone, since she didn't teach a class the student's really didn't see her unless they got hurt and then most of the time they saw hank.. Fortunately for us she did leave quietly after picking herself off the floor and making that comment, 'You will regret this.' That still bugged her, how Jean had said that, but she didn't have time to be thinking about that now, she needed to get these essays graded before tomorrow morning, and only being on number 25 of 200 papers, wasn't going to be an easy feat.

All of a sudden Ororo shrieked as the lights shut off, and then she heard the door click shut. Turning on the lamp she quickly searched around the room to see who her intruder was, only to see Logan sitting on one of the desks in front of her.

Ororo sighed and looked at the man with an exasperated look on her face. "Jeez, Logan you scared the mess out of me."

Logan lifted his eyebrow at her use of words but just shook it off. "I'm sorry, darlin', how about I give you a kiss to make it up to you." Logan leaned across her desk with puckered lips only to be pushed in the forehead by Ororo's hand.

"Logan, please, not now I have all these papers that I need to grade."

"Aw," Logan whined as he walked around her desk to rub her shoulders. "Come on darlin, can't you put that off until later, you need the break, and I need some attention, you know the animal in me needs to be sated.'

Ororo rolled her neck trying to ignore the magic his fingers were doing. When Logan's fingers made it to her back and he started to rub it with his big thumbs, Ororo let her head fall back and rest on his shoulder. Logan took the opportunity to unbutton her top.

When Storm felt his fingers try to open the front clasp of her bra, she shot out of her chair and turned around, keeping the chair between herself and Logan as protection

"Logan, you need to leave I really need to get these graded."

Logan just started to undress pulling his traditional white tank over his head and unbuttoned his pants

"Logan did, you not hear me?"

"Oh, I heard everything you said, but I know you didn't mean it." Logan said as he pulled his dick out of his pants and started to rub it, throwing the chair aside as he walked up to her.

"Logan, you put that away and I mean it!"Ororo said trying to look as menacingly as she could while being half-naked.

"Darlin' the only place that my cock is going is inside you," Logan grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his dick, letting her feel him.

"Logan," Ororo gasped at his actions, sensing that he meant business. "Please, I really need to grade; I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, you will still be grading. You can grade me on my performance." Logan pushed a still protesting Ororo back on the desk, stepping in between her legs, quickly unclasping her bra and sucked on her free nipple, stopping all of her objections.

Storm's head fell back on the desk as Logan feasted on her breast, savoring the taste of it, trying to draw the whole thing into his mouth.

Logan was multi-tasking, sucking on her nipple and removing her pants weren't an easy feat. He tried to get them past her feet without removing his mouth from the tempting mound of chocolate, but when he realized that wasn't going to happen; out of frustration he nipped the side of her nipple.

"Ow," Ororo squeaked at Logan's actions.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Logan said when he came back up, after removing both her pant's and underwear. "But it was just not doing what I wanted it to do."

Logan wasted no time opening her legs and thrusting his dick deep inside her wet pussy. Ororo moaned at the sudden entrance, trying to get her body to adjust to his size, which Logan really wasn't giving her a chance to do at the speed he was going at.

"Oh, Logan, baby, slow down," Storm moaned out.

"Why," Logan questioned between grunts, "I thought you wanted to get back to your grades."

"Oh, Logan, faster," Ororo bit out wrapping her legs around his waist as she came, Logan following quickly after.

When Logan caught his breath he placed his face in her neck, "So, how did I do?"

"-A," Ororo smirked.

"Well I better do some extra credit."

**The end I hope you liked it, please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I just wanted to start with saying that the one shot that was Grades is now going to be more than one Chapter and is now called what it is **_**You and Me Together**_**. I decided to put them all under one section instead of having new stories every time a new chapter happens. But they will still lead up to the Sequel.**

** ~Troubles~**

"You know what, Storm; I am tired of this shit!" Logan roared across the room.

"First of all watch your language when you are talking to me. And second, what are you talking about?"Ororo crossed her arms over her chest looking at Logan with confusion at his sudden outburst.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. Always correcting me about my language, telling me when I used the wrong word in a sentence, comparing me to Scott."

"Oh, come on, what are you talking about? I don't compare you to Scott."

"Yes, you do darlin'. Just like last at dinner when I said my ass itched, you scoffed and said 'you don't see Scott talking about his ass do you?" Logan said raising the pitch of his voice, trying to mimic hers.

"Oh come on. I just said that to make you stop talking about your butt. We were in the middle of having dinner, nobody wants to her about how you bottom feels." Ororo said back to him getting tired of the argument even though it just started.

"See that is another thing. You can't even say the word ass. You have to be Miss proper and perfect, not to use any curse words of any kind."

"I just chose not to use those words they are unnecessary. I have a standard for myself, I'm sorry but that is the way Charles raised me and if you can't handle that then that's your problem." Storm turned and started walking out of the room only to be yanked back by the arm.

"Oh, that's just nice you just walk away from an animal like me, huh? Is that how it works? Just ignore the beast because he is below you?" Logan sneered, bringing his face closer to, her only to have been knocked back on his ass when he felt an electric shock go down his body leaving him in a daze.

"I warn you Logan, I love you very much, but I will not have you disrespecting me or putting your hands on me. So the next times you need to say something to me say it nicely and remember that you are made of metal." Ororo said looking down at him before yanking the door open and storming out of the room, heading down stairs. Storm had made it all the way to the garden, when she ran into Scott.

"Oh, I am sorry Scott, I didn't mean to run into you I was just a little distracted." Ororo went to apologize immediately.

"Oh, it's okay, Ororo, I think my back will be okay though." Scott answered with a smile.

"Oh, I am glad, is something wrong, you're looking a little down and ragged." It was an understatement the he was looking a little down, he had black circles under his eyes, and a full beard had grown onto his face. He looked like he hadn't combed his hair in months.

"I'm okay, Ororo I just…" Scott couldn't even finish his sentence before his throat started to clog.

"Come on, Scott, let's sit down." Ororo grabbed Scott's arm and brought him toward he favorite tree. It still had pink blossoms all over it, though some of them started to fall making it look as if it were raining flowers. They sat under it, and once Ororo thought Scott had his composure back she placed her hand on his cheek and turned towards hers.

"Now Scott I know you have been sad and upset since Jean had to leave, but if you need to talk about anything you know you can tell me."

Scott leaned his face into her hand, closing his eyes, letting his cheek absorb the warmth from it. "I know Ororo, but it's just hard to talk about this with just any one."

"'Just any one?'" Ororo pulled her hand away from his cheek causing Scott to open his eyes. "Scott, now I am hurt, we have been friends since we were little kids and you say I am just anyone, you can tell me about anything."

"I'm sorry Ororo I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it just came out wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe, but watch what you say to me next time, or I'm going to electrocute you."

That caused Scott to laugh and they shared a laugh together, which is what Logan walked in on when stopped in front of the two friends. Ororo didn't even notice he was there until she felt something was blocking the sun.

"Well, I least I know whenever you can't get to me you can always share some laughs with your little boyfriend." Logan growled, even though he was talking to Ororo he was looking at Scott with murder in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Me and Scott are just having a friendly conversation."

"Yeah well this friendly conversation is over, darlin', besides we need to finish talking." Logan grabbed Ororo by the hand pulling her up onto her feet. Ororo gave him a warning look, reminding him about their earlier conversation.

"Look. Ororo I guess I do have some apologizing to do." Logan started only to be interrupted by Storm.

"No, Logan, I should apologize, I am sorry I correct you all the time, I guess I never realize I did it. Charles always did it to me when I was younger, that now I do it to everybody else."

"I can't blame you, being with an animal like me can make anybody a little crazy."

"Okay, now that is something you will have to stop doing. I love you, I don't care what you are, but you need to stop calling yourself an animal the only one who see's you as that is you, and I am not going to stand for it." Ororo stood with her hands on her hips, looking Logan right in the eye.

Logan licked his lips, liking it when Storm was all mad and riled. "You know I've been a bad boy, darlin'. I think I need to be punished. Why don't you come up stairs with me and punish me?"

"Logan you are insatiable," Ororo giggled, as Logan pulled her by the waist toward the house. Suddenly Logan just stopped and snapped his finger.

"Hold that thought darlin', there is something I need to settle first." Logan walked away from a confused Ororo back to Scott who was still sitting under the tree with his head down.

"Hey, one-eye, let me tell you something real quick." Logan squatted down in front of Scott looking him in the eye. "I know you are feeling down and you just lost your wife and all that jazz and I know you have known Ororo for a long time, but hear me loud and clear, Ororo is my girl and I love her, so don't think about trying to move in on her because you're lonely."

"What I can't even talk to my friend now," Scott said offended, but embarrassed that somebody realized how much he cared about Ororo.

"Oh, no of course you can talk to your _friend _but just in that sense, now I don't want to have this conversation again." Logan got up and walked over to Storm and placed his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the mansion. "Now where were we?"

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, we were just having a friendly conversation."

**The end, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, it's been a long time since I have updated any story at all, I did not forget about you guys, my muse went on vacation so I couldn't come up with anything. Now about this chapter I was thinking of something the other day that every woman knows her man and visa a versa, so this is a chapter where Ororo shows that you can't pull the wool over her eyes.**

**I know My Man**

It was a good day to sit on your ass, thought Logan to himself, it was Saturday in the middle of the summer so most of the annoying brats were gone, Chuck hadn't assigned any missions, stating that they all deserved a break after the whole Jean thing, and his beautiful weather witch had decided to make the day sunny and warm.

Ororo, Logan, Remy and Rogue, were all relaxing in the den not really watching anything, Logan lay across the couch with Ororo draped over him slightly, his hand rubbing her thigh. He loved having her that close to him, especially early in the morning like this when she hasn't taken a shower yet and she smells natural and like him, he didn't really care for that honey and flower shit that she bathed in all the time but it was part of her scent so he beard it. It was all these little things about her that made him want to spend the rest of his life with her. Just the thought of it made him fidgety with excitement, he started to wiggle a little and clear his voice, which got Ororo's attention.

"Logan, are you okay?" Ororo asked leaning up off of Logan to look back at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan snapped back slightly. "Why the hell wouldn't I be fine?

"Okay first off, watch your tone, and secondly you are all fidgety and wiggly you usually don't do that what is wrong?"

"'Ro, I am fine, you just need to relax," Logan said not looking at her.

"_I _need to relax?"

"Yes, you do need to relax, stop trippin'."

"I am not tripping I know you I know when something is up, please tell me." Ororo said getting worried with the way he was talking to her.

"Logan you are a little edgy," Rogue interfered from where she was on the other couch with Remy, sensing the impending argument.

"Oh, shut up, Rogue, nobody was talkin' to you," Logan snapped at the southern girl making her gasp and look at him in shock.

"Hey, now, wolfy, the lady just asked a question," Remy interfered with his smooth Cajun voice, knowing what was wrong with Logan didn't keep him quiet about disrespecting the ladies.

"You need to keep your mouth shut too, you, Carolina river cricket." Logan said looking at Remy with a deathly glare.

"Okay, that is it, Logan. What is your problem, you're snapping at everybody and you're restless what is wrong." Ororo said standing up looking down at Logan using her serious teacher voice.

"There is nothing wrong with me stormy just stop being so damn bossy and sit down."

"Excuse me?"

"Look me and Remy need to do something right now, don't we Remy?"

"Uh, yeah," Remy said getting up looking at Storm with slight fear in his eyes of what she would do. Not wanting to find out Remy grabbed Logan by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Logan for someone who is in love you sure act like an ass to Ororo." Remy whispered once they were down the hall.

"Shut up you country bumpkin, just help me plan this and you will see a very happy 'Ro."

Back in the den stood a very angry Ororo and very confused Rogue. Giving a huff with defeat Ororo finally sat back down and started to ponder why Logan was acting the way he was acting. Rogue finally was the one to break the silence.

"So 'Ro, what's up with you?"

"Excuse me?" Ororo looked over at the younger girl with a quirked eyebrow.

"I mean, yeah Logan was fidgety but why make a big deal out of it, if I was sitting on Remy the way you were Logan he would be fidgety too."

"That is not why Logan was fidgety, he doesn't fidget." Ororo said getting tired of the conversation already.

"Well men can get a little discomfort when a attractive woman is near, he might have been a little turned on," Rogue answered with a childish giggle, causing Ororo to give a little chuckle of her own.

"Honey, woman to woman, I know my man, I know when he is worried he lays his head between my breast and stays there all night."

"Really," Rogue said intrigued by this hidden information about Logan, got up and sat next to Ororo on the couch wanting to know more.

"Yes, really, when he wants sex he just tells me or if he is really in the mood he teases and plays around with me trying to be naughty. When he is tired he stretches his body across whatever we are sitting on and lays his head in my lap, and asks me to massage his scalp."

"Yeah I have noticed that before, I thought he was just not interested in what was going on and that was his way of ignoring everybody." Rogue put in.

"Rogue you know Logan almost as well as I do, you should know that if there was something he didn't want to here he would just tell them he didn't want to hear it or walk away."

"True," Rogue nodded her head thinking of times when Logan would leave right in the middle of Scotts announcements.

"Yeah, I know he likes his bear to be slight lower than room temperature, I know how he sleeps, I know if he doesn't get at least 5 hours of sleep he is the most grouchiest thing on the planet and I know when he goes on a dangerous mission by placing me in the room and telling me he loves me."

"Wow, I guess you do know him then," Rogue said taking all this new info in.

"Exactly, so I also know when he is up to something and I will figure it out." Ororo said looking over at the door that the two men just exited.

**So what do you think too long not long enough, I liked it, it was just a little peak that they love each other and the Storm is no fool**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all, I sound like Paula Deen, I know I have been absent but I haven't forgotten you, some of you that read my other stories are like great you update all the others but not this one well I am doing so right now.**

"I cannot believe you disobeyed me," Logan stormed after Ororo into their bedroom and slammed the door.

"Excuse you," Ororo turned around and looked Logan up and down, while she removed her gloves and clothes. "I am not a little girl and you are not my daddy, so there is no disobeying anybody."

Logan and Ororo and the rest of the x-men had just returned from a grueling battle with Magneto and his gang, stopping them from trying a massive mutant take over. The x-men won victoriously only because Storm ran in the middle of the battle field and cause a massive lighting strike to the metal wielder's head, she did not kill him but he will have one hell of a headache.

"Oh, you know exactly what I am talking about, Darlin'." Logan walked up to is Goddess. "I told you not to run into danger and you deliberately disobeyed me."

"That is the second time you have said that, so I am going to say it for the second time, that I am not a little girl."

"I know you are not a little girl, you are a grown woman, my woman for that matter, and when I tell my woman something I expect them to take what I say into consideration." Logan said getting mighty frustrated and horny at the weather witch in front of him.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about me _disobeying _you, huh? Are you going to punish me?"

"Yes I am."

Logan snatched Ororo's arm and pulled her to his chest. Ororo was already half-way undressed and Logan just finished the rest of it. Ororo slapped Logan's head from hers, but that seemed to only fuel Logan's fire.

"I wouldn't be so feisty if I were you, you are already in enough trouble." Logan growled crashing his lips to hers marking her as his own. However Ororo didn't take heed to what Logan said and continued to slap his head not wanting to electrocute him until she needed to.

"I warned you missy." With that said, Logan slammed Ororo onto the glass of the wide window. He placed her on it so her knee's were drawn up and her pussy was open wide facing the window and the outside world.

"Logan stop! What if somebody comes by and see's us," Ororo panted slightly excited but still very nervous by the thought of student in the yard past bedtime and happen to look up into there window.

"You should have thought about that earlier, Darlin'," Logan situated his self behind Ororo. Logan pulled his dick out and slammed it into her waiting pulsing center, and immediately started to pump in and out slowly.

Ororo rested her head on the window with her eyes shut tight, but not from humiliation but from the pure pleasure of Logan working his male anatomy slowly in her. To Ororo, Logan's Dick was just like him, it wasn't very tall, but it was extremely thick and powerful, just like her man. Before Logan Ororo would never have let any man take this type of control over her, but Logan released the wild in her that made her want to do any nasty filthy thing she could think of.

"Logan, please go faster." Ororo tried to push back on the window but Logan had her wedged.

"No way, Darlin'," Logan grunted, "I am going to make this last for a long time"

And Logan kept his word, after 10 minutes of deliciously slow strokes Ororo finally came and was a mess of sweat and hair laying limp in Logan s arms, who was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you going to listen to me when I ask you to do something, pertaining to your health?"

"Well if it gets more punishment like this then of course not."

"Ororo, I think you need more punishment."

"Oh, bring it on baby," Ororo smirked over her shoulder.

**TBC**

**I don't know if you loved it, but I did, I have been waiting forever to right that story between those two, please tell me what you thought. And like I normally do there is a reference in here, this time I will give you a hint to where I got it, it is from a classic Disney movie.**


End file.
